


(Ir)regular Day of School

by EmperorChris



Series: ShuYuka Week 2020 [5]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Day 5- School/Tartarus, F/M, ShuYuka Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorChris/pseuds/EmperorChris
Summary: Yukari and Makoto have recently started dating, but it's not like it will make that much of a difference at school...right?(Written for ShuYuka Week 2020 Day 5 - School/Tartarus)
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Series: ShuYuka Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838875
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	(Ir)regular Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I'm pretty new to fanfics and that English isn't my first language

**_Iwatodai Dorm_ **

**_-Lounge_ **

Makoto was just on his way to head to school before he saw Yukari heading down the stairs.

“Oh hey Makoto, I was just looking for you!”, she greeted him with a cheerful smile.

“Hey there. Did you need something from me?”, he asked as he smiled back at her.

“Not really, I just”, she starts blushing, ”wanted to ask if you wanna go to school together?”

“Of course, I’d love to”, Makoto said softly.

“Alright let’s go then”, Yukari said as she beamed at him.

They left the dorm together and boarded the monorail. Once they were inside Makoto looked at Yukari, who seemed to be deep in thought.

“Hey, is everything alright?”, he asked worriedly, snapping her out of her trance.

“H-huh? I- um”, Yukari took a deep breath to calm down, “Sorry, it’s nothing.”

“You seem uneasy. If something is bothering you, you can always talk to me.”, Makoto said solemnly.

“I know, it’s just”, she averts her gaze as she starts blushing, “I’m pretty new to relationships, and I don’t really know what I should be doing.”

“Well this is my first relationship too, you know. This is going to be a learning experience for both of us. And even if we still have to learn, there’s at least something we both already know.”, he said as he smiled.

“What would that be?”, Yukari asked as she turned to him with a puzzled look.

“It’s that I love you of course.”, Makoto declared as he looked her in the eyes. Yukari giggles and her blush deepens in response.

“Yeah, I love you too Makoto.”, Yukari said as she gaze into his eyes lovingly.

Unbeknownst to them, multiple students were glaring at the couple.

**_Gekkoukan High_ **

**_-2-F Classroom_ **

When Makoto and Yukari entered, the latter felt a shiver down her spine.

“Are you okay?”, Makoto asked with a concerned expression.

“I don’t know, but the atmosphere feels tense somehow.”, Yukari said as they went to their seats and sat down. Junpei turned to them and snickered.

“What’s so funny, Stupei?”, Yukari hissed at her classmate.

“Well, if you ask like that, I won’t tell you.”, Junpei said with a smirk.

“Do you know something, Aigis?”, Makoto asked as she turns to him.

“Apologies, but I do not know what is going on either.”, Aigis said with an apologetic look.

“It’s alright Aigis. Guess we gotta find out on our own, huh?”, Makoto said as he looked at Yukari.

“It seems that way.”, she replied with a sigh.

Ms. Toriumi then came in and started the first lesson. The lessons went on normally and after Mr. Ekoda’s lesson Makoto woke up.

“Mornin’ sleepyhead!”, Yukari greeted her boyfriend.

“Jeez, how do you always get away with sleepin’ in Ekoda’s lessons, Makoto”, Junpei asked with a groan.

“Dunno, it’s not like I care anyways.”, Makoto said groggily. Junpei chuckled at his comment.

“Well anyways, I have to deliver a paper from the archery club to the student council, I’ll be back later.”, Yukari said as she got up.

“Alright, see you then.”, Makoto said with a smile.

Yukari opened her mouth to say goodbye as well but closed it as she sensed the tense atmosphere from earlier again. “I- um”, she tensed up, “Actually, can we have lunch at the rooftop together.”, she asked hesitantly.

“Sure, no problem.”, Makoto said with a confused expression.

Yukari lets out a relieved sigh and waves at him as she leaves the classroom. Once she left Makoto turns to Junpei, who was talking to Kenji.

“So Junpei, what exactly was it that you were snickering about in the morning? Is it somehow related to that tense atmosphere she was talking about?”, Makoto asked with a thoughtful expression.

“I am also intrigued about this change in atmosphere.”, Aigis stated as she raised her hand.

“Well~, since you asked nicely unlike Yuka-tan, I guess I can tell ya.”, Junpei said with a grin.

“So apparently people saw you and Yuka-tan being all lovey-dovey on the monorail and that got everyone jelly.”, Junpei explained, leaving Makoto even more confused.

“Is that seriously it?”, Makoto asked with a tilted head.

“Not entirely, I’m pretty sure people created exaggerated rumors. Seriously, I heard some pretty weird stuff about you two, but it _would_ be pretty bold of you guys if it were true”, Kenji remarked with an amused smile. Makoto’s eyes widen in horror.

“What exactly do those rumors say?”, he asked with discomfort written all over his face.

**_-Student Council Room_ **

“There you go Senpai!”, Yukari said as she hands Mitsuru a report from the archery club.

“Thank you Takeba. I will make sure to read it as soon as possible.”, Mitsuru said with a grateful smile.

“Alright, I’ll be heading back now, have a nice break Senpai!”, Yukari told her and turns to the door.

“Actually Takeba,”, Yukari stopped dead in her tracks, “there’s something I would like to discuss with you.”

“Uhm, okay?”, Yukari answered with a confused look.

“There have been some rather… disturbing rumors about you and Yuki spread amongst the student body and I’d like to hear your side of this.”, Mitsuru explained, making Yukari uncomfortable.

“What kind of rumors?”, Yukari asked with a concerned voice.

“You see, the rumors state, that you were seen with Yuki on the monorail. This is what every rumor has in common, so I take it the two of you were going to school together.”, Yukari nods, ”However, the second part of the rumors is where it starts differing. The rumors state that you have been indulging in inappropriate behavior ranging from making ou-“,”Alright that’s enough, I think I get the message!”, Yukari interjects with a flushed face.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable but considering your reaction, I can determine those rumors are most certainly false.”, Mitsuru stated with a relieved sigh.

“Y-yeah, um anyways, I had plans to eat lunch with Makoto at the rooftop, so I better get going. See you later Senpai!”, she said as she left the room in a hurry, trying her hardest to hide her embarrassment.

**_-2-F Classroom_ **

“That’s seriously all there is too it?”, Kenji asked slightly disappointed.

“I don’t get why people would twist the story like that.”, Makoto said in disbelief.

“If I were to phrase it like Junpei-san, ‘the others were jelly, dude’”, Aigis explained unfazed by the rumors. The boys look at her with Junpei trying his hardest to bite back a laugh.

“Anyways, I’m heading to the rooftop, I promised Yukari I would meet her there.”, Makoto said as he gets up.

“Have fun on your date dude. Oh, and make sure you don’t do anything inappropriate; you wouldn’t want to create more rumors by accident.”, Junpei remarked with a grin.

Makoto let out a sigh as he opens the door and leaves, leaving two cackling boys behind.

**_-Rooftop_ **

****

Makoto arrives at the rooftop and finds Yukari waiting for him on a bench.

“Sorry I’m late. How long did I keep you waiting?”, he asked as he took a seat next to her.

“Don’t worry I just arrived here. I bought you something for lunch too”, Yukari hands him a sandwich, “I figured I should get you something in case you forgot to get something.” she said as she smiles at him.

Makoto gives her a grateful smile and they start eating their lunch in silence, enjoying their meal and each other’s company. However, the silence between them remained once they finished and slowly turned awkward as neither of them had an idea on how to address the rumors. Both of them opened their mouths to break that silence.

“You won’t believe this.”, they said in unison, taking each other off-guard.

“S-sorry you first.”, Yukari said with a sheepish smile.

“Okay, um… So, I was able to figure out the source of that tense atmosphere.”, Makoto explained, causing Yukari to sigh.

“It’s the rumors, right?”, she said in a dejected tone, making Makoto’s eyes widen in surprise.

“You already knew?”, he asked in with a puzzled look.

“Yeah, Mitsuru-senpai told me. Who told you?”, she asked while looking at him curiously.

“I heard it from Kenji and Junpei.”, Makoto explained slightly flinching at the anger in Yukari’s eyes.

“So, that’s what that Idiot was snickering about!”, she hissed. She holds a hand to her head and groans.

“I can’t believe this is happening right now. I thought this was just going to be a normal day of school.”, she said as she slouches in her seat.

“I can’t believe it either. I don’t what’s worse, the fact that people spread the rumor that you gave me a handjob on the monorail or that Kenji hoped it was true.”, Makoto said as he let out a frustrated sigh. Yukari turned to him with a shocked expression

“People said that I – you… Kenji did- HUH?!”, Yukari stumbled over her words as she became more and more flustered in embarrassment.

“I thought Senpai told you.”, Makoto remarked as he tilts his head at her.

Yukari took a quick breather to recollect herself before answering, “I stopped her before she could tell what the rumors actually said. I didn’t believe them to be THAT bad.”

Makoto averts his gaze from her while he has an apologetic look on his face. “I’m sorry…”, he said quietly. Yukari could tell that he was feeling guilty.

“I never said it was your fault.”, she said softly as she patted him on his back.

“But they started those rumors because I was with you.”, he said with a frown.

“So what? You shouldn’t burden yourself with something as petty as this. Let them think what they want, because in the end, there’s only one truth that matters.”, she argues with a determined voice.

“And what would that be?”, he asked as he looks back at her.

“It’s that I love you silly! I’m pretty sure we discussed this earlier today.”, she said as she giggled and looked him lovingly in the eyes.

“Yeah, we did, I’m glad that you still remember. I love you too Yukari.”, Makoto said as he leans in and engages with her in a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes Makoto breaks up the kiss and looks at his wristwatch, only to let out a disappointed sigh.

“Lunch is almost over, we should head back to class.”, he stated and gets up.

“Guess we got no choice, huh?”, Yukari said as she lets out a sigh herself. “Oh, and Makoto?”, he looks at her, “Whatever kind of rumors they throw at us, we’ll face them together, all right?”, she asked with a determined look.

“Yeah, together.”, he repeated after her with a smile and takes her hand into his, causing Yukari to slightly blush and smile softly at him.

They made their way back to class, promptly ignoring all of the death glares the other students were giving them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came out a bit late...  
> I originally wanted to write a Tartarus story but I wasn't happy with my build-up to the angst I was planning so I decided to go with another rumor story instead  
> I'm pretty satisfied with how it turned out though.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it :)


End file.
